Come closer
by Love For Cid
Summary: Dareya one shot what happened when Daya said to Shreya that within three days she comes closer to him and love him . To come to know is it possible that daya won his bet read the story . Marure content read at your own risk .


Daya Pushed Shreya with wall and his face so close to Shreya both are heared the sound of each other breath . Daya complete block her way and she even can't moved on her place and if she try to move her chest create friction with Daya and no doubt he enjoy her movement but Shreya she feels so embarrassed and shy . Its not their first time when Daya closer to her but like as usual she feels so nervous and try to stop his movement but as always Daya,s grip is so tighten and Shreya feels helpless .

Daya would you please leave me I need ...

You need come on Shreya tell me what you need either you need some passionate then don't worry your wish is my command my sweetheart afterall you are my funasy and I don't mind if you want some bold movement because I like to fulfill your every wish so just tell me your need and his grip is tighten on Shreya,s Waist and he create a friction Shreya feels so un easy and her breaths now un controllable .She closed her eyes and feels his presence and moaned his name .

Is it enough for you are you want more than this .

Shreya realized and no please u better know what I want .

What tell me sweetheart and his hand roaming her bare back and reached her bra and he try to unhook but...

Just shut up Daya would you please stop it .

Really stop it think about it Shreya u enjoy each and every moment which we spent together .

Daya we both know that always u wants to come closer with me .

I admit that we r having a relationship but ...

Ok fine Daya leaves Shreya .

What ...

Shreya you think that its only me who wants that come closer to you fine now its over .

I bet Shreya you wants to come closer to me but fine u always think that its only me who wants to come closer to you just 3 days and I give you a proof that we both are wants to touch and feel of each other just 3 days you come to me and tell me that you are wrong and even u madly love with me I know Shreya u also wants it and enjoy it but ok fine just 3 days .

Next day

Evening

Shreya enjoy his coffee and watch tv but she getting bore and try to call to daya but his phone is switched off .

Daya pick up my phone plzzz I really miss u .

Daya working on his lap top when someone knocked the door .

Daya opened the door and see shreya standing .

Yes what do you want ...

Daya may I come in please

Yeah come in

He shut the door behind him .

Oh my God sexy

Her red T.shirt Shorts red lipstick and yeah her sexy bare waist which attracts him .

Daya feels that his breath is un even .

Daya what happened are you alright .

Yeah yeah fine why u come in and he don't want to met his eyes with Shreya because he know that he can't control his emotions and he just wants to torn her dress and remove all the barriors which comes between them and he wants to kiss each and every part of her body .

Oh God what I thinking .

Daya would you drink cofee .

Yeah why not .

Shreya prepared cofee for both of them and steals glances on Daya he looking dam Hot in her blue Shirt .

Daya comes to Kitchen and

I know u can't stay away then why u always try to broke either to know that what I want .

No its not right Daya we ...

Daya comes in front of him

We love each other Shreya I know .

Daya I just want to ...

No Shreya now its my turn I don't want to continue I think we just take a break .

Daya please forget all things

I just want to ...

As u wish Shreya m always for you but this time is not right .

Daya don't tease me please .

Daya shrugged his shoulder and enjoy his cofee and thinks

today I will tell you that how I feel when u never respond .

Shreya Thinks

Mr Daya Anad today I will tell you that how your girl killing you with his seductive smiles and u can't control r resist .

She comes to daya and put his hands on his neck and put her lips on his and passionately kiss him but Daya wants to tease him so he never respond she wants to entering him but he never allow after five minutes she broke and irritated .

Daya you ...

Shreya am telling you that don't dare me but its your choice so ...

Shreya comes closer to him and brushed his lips on his ear lobs and planted a soft kisses on his neck Daya feels current passes on his body and his whole body was trembling but he resist under his touch although it is very difficult but senior inspector Daya also control his emotions.

Slowly Daya,s Hands moves on Shreya,s waist Shreya feels so happy that she finally success but Daya is enough smart then Shreya he brushed his lips on Shreya lips and tease her to divert her actions because Daya wants to respond his killing actions but it's very early today he wants to teach a lesson to his love .

Daya only teasing him with his touch and brush his lips on various parts of her face her ear lobe and neck .

Finally Shreya broke him and jerked him Daya smiles victoriously .

Shreya turned and wants to go but Daya stops him to catch his wrist and facing him .

What do you think Shreya that now you easily go to your home not this time Shreya .

Oh so you admit that your lady love change your mind .

Yeah I admit but you to admit it and that you enjoy each and every touch of your love men and you want to more and more is it right .

Shreya while embarrassed and closed her eyes yeah I want so ...

Shreya oh my Love and now its very difficult for daya that he controlls his emotions .

He vilontly kissing on Shreya,s lips lick and bite it while Shreya moaning under his touch Daya wants to enter him and Shreya allows her to enter both are playing each other toungs and don't want to end up but with the lack of oxygen both are end up and catch their breaths both are embarraced and looking at each other Daya observed her lips which is red and swollen .

He again attacked his lips Shreya try to stop him because his hands now moving his back and try to find and un hook her bra finally she manages and push him a side .

What the hell you doing now ???

Love you my love .

Daya now stop it .

Shreya no way not today he pick up in a bridal style and go to his room and lie her on his bed .

Shreya starring him Daya understand her feelings and lie down beside him Shreya kissing on his every inch of his face and open his shirt button and find her muscular chest and planted a soft kiss and bite him while Daya moaning her name .

Now its Daya turn She pushes her on bed and kissing on her neck and bite it slowly he opened his shirt button and find her black lacy bra which attracted him now he violently pressed him and lick him he pressed hardly with his chest while Shreya continuously moaning after some times Daya stopped and see her eyes which still is closed .

Shreya come on open your eyes

Shreya opened her eyes and looking deep in his eyes .

He slowly kissed on her both cheeks and said

Shreya I know your feelings and respect them don't worry before marriage I never hurt you and your feelings after marriage we consume over marriage don't worry and Shreya see the men who loves him and respect his feelings .

She put his head on his chest and

I love you Daya

Thanks to come in my life .

Love you 2 Sweetheart now its time to go your home looks around its my bedroom .

I know Daya and I trust you today I want to sleeping at that place which is safe for me now please Good night and don't disturb please .

 **Dareya fan ik chota sa one shot aup ky liya idea mind mein aaya likh diya shaya itna acha nahin likha gya jesa mein ny socha tha but please bear it and tell me ky kesa lga yeah one shot my First attempt to writing a bold so guys tell me ky kesa tha chappy .** **Dareya fan aik review to bnta hy aup ki tarf sy yeah janny ky liya ky kesa tha so please review the story .**


End file.
